1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a beverage dispensing machine having a cabinet with a removable top for providing access to a beverage preparation and dispensing apparatus, and to a cabinet structure for a beverage dispensing machine in which the cabinet has base, door, and top cap components with the top cap being removable from the rest of the cabinet.
2. The Prior Art
Prior beverage dispensing machines and the cabinets therefor have an upright cabinet box with bottom, side, top and rear panels, all of which are fastened together permanently. A lockable cabinet door is pivotally hinged to one of the side panels. Within the cabinet are mounted the various components needed for preparation and dispensing of beverage as well as coin receiving and electronic components for effecting beverage dispensing.
Beverage dispensing machines require continued servicing. Beverage ingredients, for example soft drink syrups, carbon dioxide gas, coffee, sugar, cremer, chocolate and the like, must be regularly replenished, and monies must be regularly removed. The owner of the machine normally provides a route person for this servicing of the machine.
However, a service man is usually required when the beverage machine breaks down and refrigeration ceases to operate, solenoid water or concentrate valves fail, controls malfunction or the dispensing apparatus malfunctions. The service man is much more expensive than the route person and the more complicated the dispensing machine, the more costly is the service man both in terms of time required and competence level which must be paid for. Service calls are most frustrating, expensive to owners of dispensing machines and irritating to the consuming public which depends upon the dispensing machine.
Prior beverage dispensing machines have usually had a one-piece box in which all dispensing components are mounted. Usually only the front door opened and the only access was from the front. Then each individual component had to be discretely inspected and serviced if necessary. Refrigeration systems have most recently been provided on slides for push-in/pull-out access. Components within the cabinet have been placed one behind the other and several components typically must be removed to gain access to rear mounted components. Doors opening in side panels have been provided but these doors require that the machine be pulled clear of adjacent structures or else be provided with open lateral space for the side door to open. Consequently, the previous dispensing machines have been costly to service.
Cabinet damage has been a problem with prior dispensing machines; if the cabinet incurred damage due to shipping, accident, vandalism, or other incident, replacement of the complete cabinet was necessary and this required complete and time consuming removal and reinstallation of all the operating components.
Prior dispensing machines using cup storage and dispensing tubes from which the public manually removed cups, typically had the cup tubes mounted on the outside of the machine or in an adjacent countertop. In either example, the cup tubes were liable to become dirty and were not easily cleaned.
The prior beverage dispensing machines have had multiple unaccessible and uncleanable crevices in which beverage product would accrue, or else crevices and interior features difficult and time consuming to clean.
Excessive complication and lack of provision for serviceability exemplify the known prior dispensing machines.
No prior and relevant patents are known.